Les esprits brillants pensent pareil
by chaly83
Summary: On dit souvent que les esprits brillants pensent pareil", Mais écoutent-ils leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi têtu que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger? TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimers:** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de quoi que ce soit, le contexte originel appartient à notre chère J.K Rowlings et ici, l'histoire appartient à Calliope - Muse of epic poetry, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Résumé:** On dit souvent que «les esprits brillants pensent pareils", mais écoutent-ils leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi tenaces que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger?

**Note de la traductrice:** Encore merci a Calliope – Muse of epic poetry, qui me permet de traduire sa fantastique histoire.

* * *

**"Les esprits brillants pensent pareils."**

* * *

**Chapitre un - gingembre en poudre**

«Potter! Que diable pensez-vous être en train de faire? » fit un léger sifflement, juste assez fort pour que chaque élève dans la classe lève les yeux, certains plus inquiets que d'autres, attirant l'attention sur Harry qui cessa de remuer son chaudron.

« Suivant les instructions qui sont au tableau, Monsieur, je dirais que je réalise une potion de colle permanente », répondit courageusement le grand septième année. Harry Potter avait l'habitude d'être insulté par son professeur, mais il avait toujours espéré que l'enseignant le laisserait un jour tranquille. Un espoir qu'il avait abandonné, car même après de la défaite Lord Voldemort au printemps dernier, il avait continué. Harry avait pensé que le fait que toust deux aient combattue du même côté et avyaient eu le même objectif aurait pu changer son l'attitude du professeur à son égard, mais il avait eu tort.

« Vous suivez mes instructions, Potter? Si vous aviez fait cela, la concoction que vous auriez actuellement serait une potion de colle permanente, mais comme vous ne l'avez pas, et que ce gâchis ne peut même pas tenir deux morceaux de parchemin ensemble, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. _Evanesco « d_it le maître des Potions faisant un signe de la main avec sa baguette.

«Mais j'_ai_ suivisuivit ... »Les pensées d'Hermione avaient quitté la conversation et elles étaient retournées à son chaudron, qui contenait un liquide épais qui certainement pourrait coller plus que du parchemin. Iil ne restait qu'à ajouter l'écaille de'un Basilic qu'ils avaient chacun reçu au début du cours. Sachant qu'elle n'avait seulement que trente secondes pour l'ajouter en remuant avant que le compteur de l'horloge ne s'achève, elle tendit la main vers le dernier ingrédient de sa ligne d'ingrédients nécessaires à la potions. .

Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle a réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'écaille. Une vague souvenir d'avoir sentisentit quelque chose de voler à côté de son visage vers Draco Malfoy il y avait environ une demi-heure, lui fit réaliser ce qui s'c'était passé. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps d'examiner cette question. La potion était très explosive à ce stadet état et si l'écaille de Bbasilic n'était pas été ajoutée dans les quinze secondes restantes, le chaudron exploserait et le liquide éclabousserait toute la classe. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette et un vif sortilège, elle convoqua le gingembre en poudre qui était dans l'armoire réservée aux étudiants et la jeta dans son chaudron avant de crier à tout le reste de la classe de se baisser immédiatement. Elle se jeta sous la table juste avant que le chaudron ne se mette à siffler et explose.

«Miss Granger! Expliquez-vous. » "Une voix hachée par la fumée interrompit le silence du cachot, et même si les mots restaient plutôt polis, la façon dont ils avaient été prononcées ne laissaient aucuns doute sur le fait qu'Hermione était dans une difficulté digne de Neville Londubat.

«Ce n'était pas ma faute, professeur Snape, Malfoy à volé mon écaille de Bbasilic et je ne l'ai réalisé que quand j'étais sur le point de l'ajouter à ma potion »" , lLui répondit-elle, sachant qu'elle aurvait beau tenter de s'expliquer, aucune explication n'aurait calmé le maître des potions.

« "Oh, je suis désolé »," dDit-il, «jJe crainst, ne pas 'avoir pas réalisé que c'était la faute de M. Malfoy si vous etes passé à un cheveufaillit créer de graves dommages à toute la classe. Sachant que vous êtes une insupportable -je-saist-tout, j'espère que vous savez que cette potion aurait laissé toute personne touchée par elle, complètement gelée et à l'infirmerie pendant un mois! »

« "Oui, Monsieur », répondit-elle d'une voix basse. « "Mais, si je n'avaist pas ajouté le gingembre en poudre, elle aurait explosé avant et ce n'est vraiment pas ma faute si _quelqu'un_ » ", elle mit fortement l'accent sur ce mot, « "estime qu'il est drôle de détruire ma potion et nous exposer tous à un grand danger. »"

« "Miss Granger, je vous ordonne de mettre fin immédiatement à vos accusations envers M. Malfoy. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous avez perdu votre écaille, et pour votre ajout de gingembre en poudre, je vous demande à l'avenir d'éviter toute expérimentation, notamment dans ma classe. » "La voix de Severus Snape était calme, même si la rage étaité à peine cachée dans ses propos. Lla voix sombre dont il avait prononcé ces mots fitfirent frémirent tous les étudiants présents dans la salle, même si les Serpentard, dans l'ensemble, étaient plutôt contents.

« "Cec »" , et Hermioneelle savait qu'il parlait à la fois de l'explosion et de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, « vient de vous coûter une retenue et cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondore. » "

« Je ne perds pas d'le ingrédients et la potion n'a pas été une expérience et vous le savez! Il est indiqué dans _La plupart des potions puissantes,_ que la poudre de gingembre peut neutraliser les dommages de toutes les potions dangereuses qui nécessitent des écailles de Bbasilic pour fonctionner correctement. » "À ce stade, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley estimaient que leur amie depuis six ans risquait fortement d'être déchirée en pièces par le professeur de potions, et ils la saisirent à la fois par sses épaules et son pull en lui disant discrètement de se taire.

« "C'est vrai, Miss Granger, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous êtes censée savoir puisque _La plupart des potions puissantes_ est placé dans l'espace interdit de bibliothèque et ne peux pas être lu par les étudiants sans de très bonnes raisons. Encore vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. »Ses robes volant derrière lui, il marchait vers l'avant de la salle de classe. " « Cette classe est congédiée. Vous ferez de nouveau cette potion lundi et je ne tolérerais aucune défaillance, est-ce clair? » "Le visage de Neville devint blanc alors que l'enseignant continuait. « Qu'attendez-vous? J'ai dit que la classe est congédiée. Je veux que chacun de vous sorte d'ici, vous tous, sauf Miss Granger. Nous avons besoin de prendre des dispositions pour vous retenues. Et en passant, laissez vos chaudrons où ils sont."

Dans une précipitation qui les firent presque tomber, les étudiants jetèrent leurs ingrédients dans leurs sacs, laissaent leurs chaudrons sur les bureaux et se ruèrent hors du donjon.

Avec beaucoup de réticence et pas seulement un peu effrayée, Hermione s'approcha le bureau de Rogue. Elle savait qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin et elle savait aussi qu'elle allait payer pour cela. Elle espérait souhaitait ne pas avoir mentionné qu'elle avait lu le livre dans la réserve. Mais par dessus de tout, être accusée de faire des expériences dangereuses, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'en réalité, elle avait empêché un accident majeur, cela avait été tout simplement de trop.

«Eh bien, Miss Granger, je veux que vous soyez ici à cinq heures. Vous nettoierezai l'ensemble des chaudrons de vos camarades de classe, _sans_ magie, et je m'en moque si ça vous prend toute la nuit. » "

Encore une fois, incapable de s'arrêter, Hermione lui répondit. « "Mais, Monsieur, nous avons réalisé une potion de colle permanente, il est impossible de s'en débarrasser, sans magie. »"

« "Miss Granger, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que l'un des idiots de cette classe aà réussi à faire une potion de colle permanente ? Bien que je souhaite sincèrement que, cette fois, ils aient au moins réussi à faire un collage de brassage ou autre »,aAjouta t-il avec un sourire. « "Cinq heures, Miss Granger. » EEt elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, sortit de la pièce le visage rouge de colère.

Rogue était resté assis sur son bureau. Il balaya quelques-uns de ses noirs cheveux gras loin de son visage, puis il mit son menton dans la paume de ses mains, en massant doucement ses tempes. Il se repassa la scène dans sa tête et à ressentit une vague de rage traverser son corps quand il repensa à l'impolitesse de la jeune fille. D'autre part, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle n'avait jamais échoué dans une potion, n'avait jamais perdu un élément et, elle lui avait toujours montré du respect. Là encore, aucun autre étudiant ne se serait rappeléer que la potion était à la fois dangereuse et explosive et aurait eu le bon sens de dire aux autres élèves de se protéger. Personne d'autre n'aurait su que le gingembre en poudre pourrait réduire les dommages. Eh bien, il n'allait quand même pas regretter de l'avoir punier.

«Dumbledore doit avoir un étrange sens de l'humour »." dDit Ron à Harry alors qu'ils attendaient Hermione dans le Grand Hall. Se servant de grandes quantités de spaghettis dans son assiette, il a continua. « "Il a probablement mis les doubles heures de Potions en fin de journée, afin qu'il n'y aie pas de solution possible pour nous faire oublier les épreuves et les souffrances que Snape nous fait subir à chaque sanglante leçon. »"

Harry acquiesça et adressa à son ami un faible sourire. Il connaissait sans doute tout sur les épreuves et les souffrances pendant les cours de potions. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard lundi, Harry avait déjà réussi à perdre vingt points. Plusieurs fois, il avait envisagé de laisser tomber les potions, mais il n'oubliaiter pas le fait qu'il ne serait pas alors pas en mesure de devenir un auror.

AA ce moment, Hermione entra dans la grande salle. Elle la traversa à pas lourd, son visage ayantvait toujours une couleur correspondant à celle des cheveux de Ron, et elle se jeta entre ses amis. « "Il a enlevé soixante dix points de moins et il veut me faire frotter vos chaudrons sans magie! »".

« "Brillant, Hermione! »" s'exclama Ront-il, « un nouveau record pour l'école. Avec Harry vous avez réussi à perdre quatre vingt points en seulement un quart d'heure. » "Prenant une grande respiration, il poursuivi : « ," Fred et George, une fois, on en ont perdu dans les soixante en dix minutes, mais ce ne doit pas être plus. » ".

Hermione perdit son sourire et dit d'une voix moralisatrice qu'ils connaissaient bien : En réalité, si tes capacité ende algèbre avaient été plus élevées que celles d'un enfant de dix ans, tu aurais compris que Harry et moi avons seulement perdu cinq points et un tiers par minute alors que tevos chers frères ont en perdu six fois plus par minute, ce qui fait que leur record reste intact. » "

«Eh bien, il était dommage que Rontoi et moi t'ayons arrêtée , ou le nouvel enregistrement aurait été d'une centaine de points à la minute » ," iIntervint Harry avec un large sourire, sachant très bien que Hermione aurait étaité plus qu'e heureuse qu' ils l'aient arrêtée.

« "Il est vraiment horrible », dDit Hermione.: « "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme qui déteste ses étudiants continue d'enseigner, surtout maintenant que la guerre est terminée et sa loyauté prouvée. »" Elle se tut et sembla s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ses pensées.

« "Qu'est-il advenu de tout ce que tu avais dit à la dernière leçon, quand Harry a été bouleversé à cause de lui? »" Demanda Ron. « Tu avaisVous avez dit qu'il a prouvé sa loyauté, qu'il a montré beaucoup de courage, tant avant que pendant la guerre et qu'il avait le plus brillant esprit. »"

«Eh bien, c'était avant qu'il détruise à détruit mon vendredi soir, que j'avais prévu d'utiliser pour rendre visite à Hagrid avec Harry et toi. Quoi qu'il en soit,Quoi qu'il en soit n'oubliezr pas de lui donner mes salutations et mes excuses parce qu'il est presque cinq heures et j'ai un délicieux rendez-vous avec trente chaudrons que je ne voudrais manquer pour rien au monde ». Sa voix était amère et l'ironie était telle que Harry et Ron décidèrent de ne pas faire de commentaires sur ses paroles.

* * *


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimers:** Toujours le même je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire.

**Résumé:**On dit souvent que «les esprits brillants pensent pareil", Est-ce toujours le cas quand ils écoutent leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi tenaces que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger?

* * *

**" Les esprits brillants pensent pareils."**

**Chapitre deux - Plus d'expériences **

* * *

Hermione alla jusqu'à l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor, où elle y déposa son lourd sac dans le dortoir. Avec un soupir, elle dit adieu à Lavande Brown, qui été occupé de réorganiser sa garde-robe, et elle prit la route des donjons. Quand elle atteint la porte de la salle de classe de Rogue, elle s'arrêta. Nerveusement, elle remit certains de ses cheveux bruns broussailleux, qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de la barrette qui les retenait, derrière son oreille. Elle frappa à la lourde porte de bois et quand elle entendit derrière le maître des potions lui dire d'entrer, elle l'ouvrit. À son étonnement la salle de classe était resté exactement comme elle l'avait quitté quelques heures auparavant. Normalement, le maître Potions conservait tout dans un ordre parfait, classés par ordre alphabétique de leurs noms latins comme elle avait put le réalisé lorsqu'elle avait volé les ingrédients de la potion pour le Polynectar, qu'Harry, Ron et elle avait fait lors de leur deuxième année. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il était toujours assis sur son bureau et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait été dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Sa voix rappela son attention.

"Puisque vous avez montrez un tel enthousiasme pour la tâche de nettoyage des chaudrons, Miss Granger, je pensais que vous n'auriez pas a l'esprit que je mettrai la salle de classe en ordre. Donnez-moi votre baguette magique, vous pouvez commencer immédiatement, j'ai des documents à corriger, je serais reconnaissant que vous effectuiez votre travail en silence. "

Eh bien, tant de comportement étrange. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas enlevé les ingrédients et les chaudrons était tout simplement qu'il avait voulu qu'elle soit encore plus puni et formant cette conclusion dans son esprit elle mit sa baguette sur son bureau et a commença à rassembler les ingrédients que les étudiant avait laissé traîner.

La salle était horriblement silencieuse. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre été le bruit de grattage de sa plume quand il écrivait des commentaires, commentaires que Hermione imaginait comme à sont habitude rude et injuste. Occasionnellement, des bouteilles ou des pots qu'elle cognait ensemble, mais cette tâche fut vite remplie et elle a dirigea son attention vers les chaudrons. Sans chercher, Rogue lui a dit qu'il y avait une brosse de nettoyage sous l'évier en pierre, elle a commença à frotter. Elle découvrit vite que, comme l'avait prédit le professeur, personne n'avait réussi à faire le brassage de colle permanente correctement, mais la plupart d'entre eux avait réussi leur colle à différents stades.

À neuf heures, Hermione avait fini un peu plus d'un tiers des chaudrons et pendant ce temps, elle avait mentalement maudit son professeur, souhaitant qu'elle n'ai jamais a aidé à Neville, qui n'avait réussi è faire qu'un simple brassage, elle se dit qu'une fois se travail terminé, elle ne voudrai plus jamais voir un autre chaudron.

Toutefois, après une heure, elle était épuisée. En vérité, elle travaillait toujours, et elle avait commencé à étudier les moyens de rendre sa tâche plus facile. Elle savait quelques sorts qui auraient réglés la question en quelques secondes, mais cela était évidemment hors de question. Au lieu de cela, elle commença à examiner les différentes façons«chimique» de traiter le problème. Un rapide coup d'oeil au nettoyant lui a dit que le monde sorcier ne connaissaient pas les agents de surface, de petites particules qui était très bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de se débarrasser de la graisse. Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser de savon d'origine. Elle a également estimé que la menthe, avec sa résistance, pouvait être bien contre le collant potion. Alors qu'elle frotter frénétiquement le chaudron de Malfoy elle mémorisa les deux ingrédients et elle en vint à la conclusion que le mélange serai parfaitement sûr, soudainement elle senti un besoin d'essayer son idée.

Severus Snape continuait de corriger des copies, mais il en a ressenti comme sa pensée est venu en contact avec la colle de brassage. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les articles sur la Mandrakes, en fait, il était très perturbé par la présence de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot et avait travaillé autant travaillé qu'en classe, malgré sa présence silencieuse, il est impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Dans sa tête il se répétait la scène qui s'était déroulé pendant le cours et à chaque fois il serrait son poing de colère. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé parler si longtemps? Il aurait du la jeter hors de la salle. Elle avait été plutôt impoli et obstiné, mais ses arguments avaient été brillant, et elle savait certainement ce dont elle parlait. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

"Professeur, pourriez-vous éventuellement me permettre d'utiliser du savon et de la menthe sur le chaudron?" Hermione avait été surprise par son propre courage, mais elle voulait savoir et elle savait que c'était sa seule chance étant donné qu'il serait impossible pour elle de faire de la potion seule car vous elle pouvait pas acheter d'écaille de basilique et de toute manière, elle n'échouerai pas.

"Je vous ai généreusement donné plus de nettoyant. Ne poussez pas votre chance, Miss Granger. Et je pensais vous avoir dit que cette salle devait rester silencieuse. "Sa voix était telle une pierre froide.

«Oui Monsieur, mais il ne fonctionne pas très bien et je sais que je ne suis pas censé utiliser la magie, mais le mélange de ces deux plantes n'est pas plus magique que le nettoyant est pour être honnête et les deux sont autant utilisé pour les potions que pour la chimie moldu. "Elle y avait pensé avant, mais maintenant, elle en était sûre, elle était allé trop loin. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre crier.

"Votre déclaration sur le fait que vous n'etes pas censé utiliser la magie est correct et pour être -hum- honnête, votre exemple, le nettoyant est magique et c'est un mélange d'herbes, mais vous devriez être au courant après l'étude de potions pendant plus de six ans. J'ai peur que vous ayez aussi une autre retenue lundi Miss je-sais-tout. Retournez à votre travail bien que vous pourriez aussi bien rester ici jusqu'à la. "Sa voix était toujours froide, mais pas tout à fait comme avant. À regret, le maître de Potions Snape s'était réveillé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette combinaison qu'Hermione avait fait plus tôt, il mémorisa les deux ingrédients comme elle l'avait fait il en vint à la conclusion que la combinaison était sûr et qu'elle fonctionnerait. Eh bien, ils ne pourraient jamais être sûr jusqu'à ce que il ait été testé, mais il aurait parié que le mélange devait nettoyer facilement les chaudrons. Il leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il était en train de regarder et vu que la jeune fille s'était remise à son fastidieux travail.

"Miss Granger, vous pouvez laisser un chaudron et je vais testerai cette idée lorsque vous serai partit".

"En fait," dit Hermione tout en imaginant comment elle expliquerai à Harry, Ron et comment elle avait perdu un cent cinquante points en retenue », je me demandais si vous me permettiez de rester et de voir le résultat, je pourrai même faire le mélange si vous voulez de moi, je voudrai simplement savoir si cela fonctionne. "

«Je pensais que vous en aviez finit avec les expérimentations, après la leçon d'aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. Vous venez juste d'obtenir une retenue chaque soir la semaine prochaine. "Dit-il d'une voix qu' Hermione jugea extrêmement cruel." Toutefois, je vous laisse rester, pour éviter de risquer la vie d'autre personnes. "Poursuivit-il d'une même voix, qu'Hermione trouva beaucoup plus chaude et agréable, même si elle était encore un tantinet froide.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, à minuit et demie, Hermione avait finalement tous nettoyé sauf un chaudron. Elle se leva de sa position accroupie en face de l'évier et étira ses bras. Elle a pris la barrette qui tenait ses cheveux et la tenu entre ses lèvres,alors qu'elle brossait ses boucles sauvages avec ses doigts.

«Dois-je prendre ces explosion sportive comme le fait que vous avez achevé votre mission?" Demanda une voix grave d'une manière presque, mais presque, amusée. Hermione enleva sa barrette de sa bouche et ramena rapidement ses cheveux derrière sa tête avant de les rattacher.

"Je suis désolé, je vous ai dérangé, professeur», dit-elle, «mais oui, j'ai nettoyé les chaudrons." Snape s'approché d'elle pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il s'était tourné légèrement vers les chaudrons. Il les inspecta attentivement et il s'en détourna, sans un mot, Hermione comprit au geste qu'il fit qu'il n'avait aucune plainte émettre.

"Je veux que vous alliez chercher mon chaudron en argent privé dans le placard avec les pots contenant du savon et de la menthe . Apportez aussi un mortier. "Il ordonna cela d''une dure voix tout en mettant le dernier chaudron désormais nettoyé le long d'un mur.

Hermione fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et quand elle revient à l'enseignant remarqua qu'elle avait pris soin de ne pas tout mettre dans le chaudron, ce que faisait nombreux assistants et qui, selon Snape était complètement stupide car les pots pouvaient se casser et se mélanger pour finalement puis détruire la potion. Toutefois, ce n'est pas quelque chose de normalement il disait à ses étudiants, car ils ne récupéraient jamais leurs chaudrons en même temps que les ingrédients.

"Pensez-vous réellement que le mélange serait affecté par la fonte d'un chaudron normal?",demanda t-elle pendant qu' elle placait le chaudron d'argent sur une table.

"J'en doute, mais les ingrédients se comporterons d'une manière qui n'affecte pas le métal. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'agents de surface? "Dit-il, elle acquiesça avec une légère surprise. "Mais d'autre part, vous ne serez jamais être trop prudent en traitant avec des solutions inconnus, ceci est la première leçon, quand il s'agit d'expérimenter sans danger».

ll lui donna quelques morceau de menthe séchée et lui dit d'en faire de la poudre avec le mortier, alors qu'il commença lui même à couper les savon pour produire de la mousse. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment.

«La deuxième leçon, Miss Granger, est que vous devez toujours ajouter les ingrédients des plus forts aux plus faibles. De cette façon vous pouvez vous arrêter d'en ajouter si vous avez obtenu le résultat voulu et vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de fortes réactions que vous pourriez obtenir si les proportions étaient mauvaises. Maintenant, lequel devrait on ajouter à l'autre? "  
Hermione fit par de ses réflexions à voix haute. "Lorsqu'il est utilisé sur le brassage de la colle, le savon est le plus fort, mais quand on l'ajoute, la menthe fera la plus forte réaction". Pendant qu'elle parlait son professeur hocha légèrement et fit ce qu'elle avait dit.

Rogue pris le chiffon et commença à frotter l'intérieur du chaudron ce qui restait encore de la leçon, plus tôt dans la journée. Le nettoyage du chaudron fut fait très facilement et il donna à Hermione le tissu et une minute plus tard, elle mit le chaudron dans l'évier et rinça immédiatement le reste des deux potions.

«La troisième leçon, Miss Granger, est de ne jamais laisser votre peau en contact avec une solution inconnue. Le quatrième, c'est que lorsque vous avez une idée et vous avez un pressentiment sur une potion, essayez-la et ne laissez personne vous arrêter. "Il lui a adressa un léger sourire, si l'on pourrait appeler comme ça l'infime torsion de ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il ait été plus d'une heure Hermione ne se sentait pas fatigué, en fait, elle se sentait en alerte. Avec l'impression d'avoir son estomac, elle a marcha jusqu'à l'escalier vers la tour de Gryffondor, longeant soigneusement les angles de Mme Norris. Son idée avait fonctionné. Le savon et la menthe avaient pris soin de décoller facilement le brassage. Eh bien, au moins, elle avait évité une punition de la Terreur de Poudlard, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle atteignait le portrait de la grosse dame. "Sacrus", dit-elle à la peinture, avant de passer par l'ouverture. Elle remarqua, sans surprise et sans interrompre ses pensées, que la salle était vide.

Ses pensées sur le maître des potions lui firent se rappeler les événements de la soirée. Au début, il avait été aussi désagréable que jamais, mais quand elle avait pris tout son courage en main et lui avait proposé le mélange qu'elle voulait essayer, il semblait avoir quelque peu changé son attitude, même si ça n'était que légèrement. Il avait fait selon ses instructions pour son expérimentation, et il avait effectivement reconnu en le lui disant que les personnes ayant une alchimie avec les potions devaient réaliser leurs idées, et elle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait comprise dans ce groupe de personnes. D'inattendues sensations picotement l'avait parcourut son corps quand elle repensa à eux deux travaillant de manière étroite à côté l'un, leur bras se rencontrant de temps en temps et quand elle repensa à sa faible tentative de sourire, la sensation de picotement revint.

Elle secoua la tête. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ressentait ça été parce qu'elle était très heureuse d'avoir put travaillé son mélange et parce qu'elle était au milieu de la nuit et son corps exigeait vraiment de dormir. Elle quitta la salle et monta l'escalier vers le dortoir où elle s'endormit au moment ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Snape mit les ingrédients qu'ils avaient utilisés dans le placard et prononça le mot "Nox!" Pendant qu'il agitait sa baguette pour éteindre les torches sur les murs. Cela avait été l'une des meilleures retenues qu'il avait déjà donné un étudiant. La petite Miss Je-sais-tout avait subi une sévère réprimande et de plus il l'espérait qu'elle y repenserai au moins trois fois avant d'essayer de perturber ses cours à nouveau, mais il eut quelque doute. Rien ne semble apaiser cette fille. Depuis six ans, qu'il lui enseignait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de poser des questions ou de l'épuiser. Déjà pendant sa première année, il avait réalisé qu'elle avait de bonnes conditions parut devenir une maîtresse des potions, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a reconnu dans son inconscient. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, pas même lui-même, qu'un étudiant avait fait bien réussi ses leçons.

Il laissa tomber le sujet de Miss Granger et porta ses réflexion sur la concoction, ils, à la fois lui et Miss Granger, l'avait tenté à la fin de la retenue. Snape atteint ses quartiers privés et quand il y arriva, il commenca à déboutonner sa robe. Il réfléchit si les ingrédients pouvait être utiles à d'autres potions ainsi, mais comme il a tiré sa chemise de nuit sur sa tête quelque chose dérangea l'ordre de ses pensée. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation d'envie et d'intérêt quand il lui a dit qu'elle était autorisée à rester dans la salle pour essayer son idée.

Il se mit sous les drap et ferma les yeux, mais il n'était pas fatigué et n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il revoyait, comme si on lui projetait un film, comment lui et la jeune femme travaillait côte à côte. Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pensait à ce sujet que parce que la potion l'intéressait,il se concentra pour bloquer ses pensées parce qu'il était le milieu de la nuit et son corps exigeait vraiment du sommeil. Là encore, il ferma les yeux et cette fois, il s'est endormi.

* * *


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimers:**Il ne change pas, je ne suis toujours que la traductrice de cette super histoire.

**Résumé:**On dit souvent que «les esprits brillants pensent pareils", mais écoutent-ils leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi tenaces que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger?

Je transmet une … :

**Note de l'auteur:**Enfin, à partir de maintenant, si je pense qu'il y a quelque chose dans le chapitre que j'ai besoin d'expliquer, vous serez en mesure de trouver une "note de l'auteur"à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**Les esprits brillant pensent pareils.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois - Une semaine de détention**

Lundi matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la grande salle de discuter de la journée qui suivrait le petit-déjeuner. Le week-end avait été très occupé, la septième année signifiait que les ASPIC se passerait en fin d'année et les professeurs donnaient d'énormes quantités de devoirs, même s'ils n'en avaient pas autant qu'avant les BUSES.

"Nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, Ron." Dit Harry. « Tu viens nous regarder Hermione?»

«J'adorerais, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir. J'ai l'histoire de la magie et ensuite une retenue avec Snape. » Répondit-elle avec un profond soupir.

« Pourquoi as-tu encore gardé ce cours stupide et ennuyeux, Hermione? » Intervint Ron «Je pensais que, lorsque tu devrait faire un choix tu ne le garderais pas. C'est autant ennuyeux que les rapport de Percy sur les chaudrons ce qui est quelque chose. »

«Il est important de comprendre le monde dans lequel nous vivons, même si vous ne jugez pas ça utile.»Répondit Hermione de sa voix donneuse de leçons.

« Attends une seconde, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? » Lui demanda Harry avec un regard perplexe.

« Il est important de connaître les ... »

Tu as dit que tu avais une retenue Snape, mais il avait seulement dit vendredi, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi t-en as t-il donné une autre? Nous ne l'avons même pas revu depuis la dernière leçon. »S'exclama Harry d'une voix accusatrice.

«Combien de points as-t-il enlevé quand il t'as donné cette retenue? »Harry et Ron étaient tout les deux très désireux de voir Gryffondor gagner la coupe des maisons à la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard, et détenir ainsi un record de six ans.

« Il n'a pas retiré de points, mais il m'as donné une retenue chaque soir de cette semaine »Lui répondit-elle avec courage. « Et pour répondre à votre autre question, il m'a donné ces retenues parce que j'ai poussé mon audace trop loin. Je lui ai exposé mon opinion sur la façon de supprimer l'adhérence du brassage plus facilement et quand je lui ai demandé s'il allait me laisser l'essayer, il m'a donné ces retenues».

"Par Merlin Hermione, tu es folle», lui dit Ron d'une manière qui lui a assura qu'il était très impressionné.

« Peut-être, mais il m'a permis d'essayer et je dois y être dans deux heures maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai Arithmancie. » Dit Hermione avant de sortir de table.

A quatre heures et demi, le maîtres des Potions de Poudlard était à nouveau assis derrière son bureau, ses joues dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne savait que faire faire à Miss Granger. Encore une fois, il a pensa qu'il aurait put demander à madame Pompresh de lui faire nettoyage le sol de l'aile de l'hôpital ou à M. Rusard de lui faire balayer les couloirs, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il voulait avoir le plein contrôle de la jeune fille, pour pouvoir lui déduire des points si elle se montrait de nouveau insolente. Avec un soupir, il se leva de la chaise et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe, mais il fut presque immédiatement dérangé par des coups sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le concierge entra dans l'ombre de la chambre avec un grand sac sur son dos.

« Cela est arrivé pour vous, il y a une heure, professeur ». Dit Rusard en jetant le sac sur le plancher. Sans la volonté de cacher sa curiosité il poursuivi. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce quelque chose qui peut empoisonner les rats de l'école? »

Pas tout à fait sûr de savoir s'il voulait parler en réalité des rats ou des étudiants, Rogue ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Dit-il dit d'une voix qui était tout sauf aimable. Quand le concierge quitta le donjon Snape soupira et pensa que ce sac venait de résoudre son problème. Il contenait des petits sacs avec des racines qui devaient toute être pelées, coupées et séchées, une tâche qui occuperai son élève l'espace de quelques heures.

Quatre heures après l'arrivée d'Hermione le sac était vide, chaque morceau de racine avait été mis au sec et elle attira l'attention de Rogue afin qu'il puisse contrôler son ne fit pas fait de commentaires, pas même sur la taille des morceaux de façon qu'Hermione supposa que son travail était satisfaisant et elle commençait à se relaxer lorsque...

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas séché les racines, Miss Granger? » Sa voix était doucereuse, mais pas désagréable.

«Eh bien, j'ai trouvé qu'elles conservaient mieux leurs capacité si elles sont séchées naturellement plutôt que par la magie. »Répondit-elle. « Mais si vous souhaitez que je les sèche grâce à la magie, bien sûr, je le ferais de cette façon. »

« Je vous aurait arrêté si vous aviez essayé. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez une raison ou si vous, comme je m'y attends de tout étudiant, n'étiez tout simplement pas en mesure d'effectuer les sorts. « Les mots étaient prononcé avec ironie, mais pourtant elle a réussi à garder sa bouche fermée, à la grande surprise de Snape. « Vous êtes libre de partir, Miss Granger. Rendez-vous demain à cinq heures.» Pensant qu'il avait été beaucoup trop mou, il ajouta: « Si vous voulez prenez la peine d'être à l'heure. »

Le lendemain, Hermione était positivement distraite en classe. Elle avait réussi à surveiller la potion de Neville et à prévenir un autre chaudron de fonte, mais elle n'avait pas posé une seule question, ni répondu à aucune. En métamorphose elle avait réussi à transformer son œuf de serpent en un adulte avant de retransformer le cobra en œuf de poule. Toutefois, le professeur McGonagall leur expliqua la complexité de la transformation de quelque chose a un stade pour à un autre, qui, apparemment, était encore plus complexe que celle des transformation inter espèces.

« Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui, Hermione? » Demanda Harry à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Rien, rien du tout. » Répondit-elle évitant son regard.

« Ne ment pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui te distrait. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce Snape? Que ce que vous faites pendant la retenue? "Harry continua à poser des questions, mais renonça après un certain temps lorsque Hermione sembla se replonger dans ses pensées.

'«Quelle _est_le problème avec moi? » Pensa Hermione. «Je n'aime pas particulièrement la détention, mais Rogue n'est en quelque sorte pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'est habituellement. Il ne se plaint pas du travail que je fais et tant que je ne le dérange pas, il ne fais pas de commentaire. Je devrai faire la danse de la joie pour cette amélioration. »

Mercredi sembla une très longue journée pour Hermione. Elle redoutait la retenue, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celle-ci. Rogue avait été assez cruel, et selon l'avis d'Hermione, les remarque qu'il avait fait sur son travail étaient complètement immérités. La nuit dernière, il avait trouvé comme nouveau jeu de lui faire ranger chaque flacon et pot dans le placard des étudiant.

Lorsque arriva enfin le temps de sa retenue, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagé de voir bientôt une autre détention se finir, si elle devait redouter les prochaines heures, _ou_ si elle était réellement impatiente d'aller en retenue. Pour une fois, elle avait trouvé une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse, mais finalement elle décida que la description correcte serait «des sentiments mitigés » Quand elle l'entra dans le donjon de la classe, elle fut très surprise de la voir vide.

« Miss Granger, je suis passé par l'armoire des étudiants, et je voudrais une explication, sur l'étrange logique que vous possédait indéniablement quand vous devez organiser les ingrédients." Avec ses robes flottant derrière lui et une grimace sur son visage, il est entra dans la chambre.

«Ce n'est pas _étrange,_c'est juste du bon sens, Monsieur. » Répondit Hermione courageusement. «Il y a trois niveaux de dangerosité normalement appliqués aux ingrédients de potions, de sorte que chaque paroi représente ces niveaux - les plus dangereux à l'arrière de la salle. Ensuite, les ingrédients sont classés en groupes en fonction de leur utilisation et leur relation l'un envers l'autre et enfin, dans chaque groupe, les composants sont placés par ordre alphabétique en fonction de leurs noms latins. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour trouver les ingrédients, il faut et aussi de prendre la bonne, la réduction du nombre d'accidents et d'échecs. »

« Tout d'abord, cette théorie ne s'applique que si les élèves savent ces choses, qui ne s'est pas encore produite, et, deuxièmement, s'il y avait eu un moyen simple de réduire les explosions et les font de chaudrons, vous ne pensez pas que je l'aurait appliqué depuis de nombreuses années? »

« Bien sûr, mais je pense que ceci peut être utile, si vous informiez tout le monde sur le nouveau système. Cela serait peut-être en vain, mais cela vaudrait la peine d'-être que j'ai réussi à voir les choses d'une autre manière que vous car je suis étudiante et donc familière avec la façon dont l'esprit des élèves travail ».

« Miss Granger, le seul moyen qui ferait que vous puissiez être en mesure de comprendre les chemins ou mènent les étranges chemins de l'esprit des élèves de cette école serait si vous étiez un Legilimens et je doute que cela vous aiderai. Ce système serai plus susceptible de fonctionner avec des personnes ayant l'esprit semblable au vôtre mais cela et exclut le reste de la population scolaire. Cependant, je pense que nous allons essayer ce nouveau système. Si rien d'autre, au moins ne nous serons deux à retrouver les ingrédients. Maintenant, revenons à nos jours de retenues. Je _suis_vraiment désolé de devoir vous informer que j'ai en ce moment trop de fastidieuses tâches de nettoyage et de stockage pour vous permettre de vous faire faire une potion. Madame Pomfresh a besoins de potion pour guérir les maux de tête et c'est ce que vous ferez comme brassage. »Hermione trouva le livre et fut surprise de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet de notes et pas n'importe quel livre de note, il était rempli de notes écrite par Snape ici et là, il avait ajouté des chose importante qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour la préparation. Il avait lui avait donnait un livre de potions qu'il avait créé lui-même.

Jeudi après-midi était gris et humide et les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles qui a pris Botanique comme un options pour les A.S.P.I.C NEWT se pressaient vers les serres. Une fois à l'intérieur, le professeur Chourave leur a dit qu'ils étaient censés replanter les Mandragores presque entièrement cultivé.Comme le cri des plantes était maintenant mortel, la tâche nécessitait leur pleine concentration. Ils déplacèrent les Mandragores dans des pots plus grands et les couvrirent avec de la terre et de la bouse de dragon obligatoire.

Les oreilles des élèves et leur professeur étaient bouchaient et personne ne réalisa que la baguette de Seamus Finnegan avait causé l'explosion du sac d'engrais de bouse de dragon. Quand les Mandragores furent recouverte d'engrais tout le monde put retirer leurs caches oreilles et le professeur Chourave dit:

« M. Finnegan, après six ans, je croyais que vous saviez mieux que d'utiliser votre baguette quand vous êtes autour des plantes." La voix du professeur Chourave était loin d'être aussi agréable qu'habituellement. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et quarante autres pour l'explosion. » Elle continua ensuite la voix un peu plus douce. « Puisque il reste seulement dix minutes de cette classe est congédié. « Allez prendre un bain. »

Un peu plus tard, Harry frappa à la porte de Hermione. Quand il entra, il vu qu'elle portait une blouse et une paire de jeans, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux.

« Pensez-vous que Snape déteint sur Chourave? Pendant une seconde, j'étais convaincu que c'était lui qui enseignait la Botanique. Elle était tellement en colère. »

« Non sans raison. »Lui répondit Hermione. « Oh Merlin, en parlant du professeur Snape, je suis censée être en détention dans trois minutes." Elle couru dans la chambre lançant la serviette à Harry.

Elle couru en bas de l'escalier de la tour de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux mouillant sa blouse elle prit sa baguette alors que le tissu était de plus en plus trempés. Alors qu'elle arrivait à la dernière marche elle mit ses robes, sans les boutonner, et sorti une brosse à cheveux de la poche de ses robe. Oubliant tout sur la politesse, elle frappa à la porte d'une main tout en essayant d'apprivoiser ses cheveux avec l'autre.

Rogue se tenait debout près de la porte quand il entendu taper et il ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de faire laconiquement un commentaire. « Vous avez deux minutes de retard, Miss Granger, et il n'est pas nécessaire de frapper la porte. Explic ... "Elle entra dans la pièce entrant presque en collision avec lui.

« Excusez moi, professeur Snape. Seamus a accidentellement causé une explosion en botanique et nous avons tous été couverts par les engrais. J'ai du prendre une douche avant de venir ici. Je ne serai pas en retard à nouveau. » Sa poitrine descendant de haut en bas alors qu'elle essayé de reprendre son souffle.

'«Merlin», pensa t-il, «quand a t-elle grandi? » Reprenant en connaissance son discours, il déclara: « Boutonner vos robes et commençons à travailler. Vous faire un remède contre le silence ce soir. Si vous avez des questions, consultez ce livre et ne me dérangez pas. Même si je suis conscient que pour vous cette instruction sera difficile à suivre, mais pour une fois dans votre vie, essayez de ne pas poser de questions ou je pourrais bien tester la potion sur vous. »

Hermione ne ressentit pas la nécessité de consulter le livre. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans le programme, elle avait lu les instructions pendant sa quatrième année et, par conséquent, les connaissait par coeur. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

«Quoi, Miss Granger? » Sa voix est velouteuse et Hermione fut convaincu qu'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la potion.

« Rien, Monsieur. C'est juste que mes cheveux tombe devant mes yeux tout le temps. Je souhaiterai avoir une barrette, mais j'ai oublié d'en mettre une comme j'étais en retard. "

Snape soupira. «Elle ne s'arrête jamais de parler. » Pensa t-il alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à elle avant de lui donner une cuillère de bois.

« Qu'est ce que je dois en faire? », Demanda t-elle un peu perplexe par son comportement.

« Vous êtes dans la maison du professeur Macgonagall, n'est ce pas? Qu'en pensez-vous? – Métamorphosez -! Je veux que vous me la rendiez quand vous partez, mais vous pouvez le garder pour l'instant que je n'ai plus à subir vos soupirs ennuyeux. »Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Hermione métamorphosa la cuillère en bois en une barrette et attacha ses cheveux sur la nuque avant de poursuivre la potion de silence. Quand elle fut faite, il l'a mit en bouteille et la plaça sur le bureau de Rogue avec la barrette. Il lui dit de partir et soulagée, elle quitta les donjons.

Longtemps après le moment où elle était partie, Snape resta assit à son bureau. Il teint la barrette dans sa main pendant un long moment avant de la re-métamorphoser dans sa forme d'origine et de la mettre.

Après avoir lui avoir fait faire des potions pendant deux jours Snape lui laissa de nouvelles instructions. «Vous allez faire une potion Pepper-up aujourd'hui. Vous savez ce que les ingrédients que l'on peut trouver sont dans le placard des étudiants. Le reste, vous pouvez l'obtenir dans mon armoire privées, que, je suppose vous connaissez. » Elle réalisa qu'il savait tout sur le vol d'ingrédients pour la potion réaliser lors de sa deuxième année. « Et en passant, j'ai des copies de première, deuxième et troisième années à corriger, il ne faut pas me déranger. Est-ce clair? »Sa voix était lourde de sens, mais pas totalement désagréable.

C'est parfaitement clair. » Répondit-elle avant de commencer à collecter les ingrédients nécessaires. C'était un vendredi soir, et plutôt contre sa volonté, elle réalisa que ces soirées lui manqueraient.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Hermione s'autorisa à parler.« Hum, professeur? »

«Je crois vous avoir dit que vous deviez effectuer votre tâche en silence, Miss Granger. » Dit Snape, sa voix encore plus significatif qu'avant. «Je ne veux pas entendre un autre mot de votre part. »Elle acquiesça, en réponse et continua avec la potion. Elle la mit dans un meuble sombre et s'installa en face du bureau du Professeur de potions.

Une dizaine de minutes après Snape réalisa soudainement que les parchemins bougeaient en une pile nette. Il leva les yeux et vit que la jeune fille avait une plume dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que vos pensez être entrain de faire exactement ? » Sa voix était comme de la glace et il se maudit lui-même pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, mais surtout pour la sensation de profondeur dans l'estomac, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer, mais qui le retournait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que c'était sa dernière retenue.

«Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas permis de vous demander ce que je devais faire vu que la potion doit se stabiliser pendant une heure et demi dans l'obscurité, je pensais que je pourrais ainsi me rendre utile, en vous aidant avec les essais. » Elle ne pouvait pensait à ce qu'elle avait osé dire et faire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous pensez que j'avais besoin d'aide, Miss Granger? Croyez-le ou non, mais après 16 ans de l'enseignement, je suis capable de corriger des textes sur ma propre matière. »

« Il est la définition même de l'ironie." Pensa-t-elle avant de recueillir tous courage qu'elle pouvait éventuellement trouver avant de lui répondre. « Ai-je dit cela? J'ai simplement pensé que, puisque vous en aviez plein et je n'avais rien à faire étant donné que je ne peux pas regarder la potion dans l'obscurité, je pouvais vous aider. »Eh bien, elle allait passer une autre semaine, si ce n'était pas un mois, en retenue. Cela était certain.

. « Pourriez-vous peut-être la gentillesse de me dire ce qui fait que vous êtes en mesure de corriger les textes. Vous êtes une étudiante, pas une maîtresse des potions à moins que je n'aie _tout à fait_ tort. »Sa voix était basse et venimeuse et ses yeux auraient sans doute pu tuer.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur Snape, il s'agit d'essais de première année. Je voulais seulement vous aider. Mais, je vois que j'ai eu tort. J'arrête immédiatement et je ne le referai plus jamais. »Elle trébuchait sur les mots.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et, »Ajouta-t-il d'une voix extrêmement graves, mais presque amusé en même temps, _« vous_avez le droit de respirer, Miss Granger. Je n'ai _pas_apprécié votre comportement, mais parce que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire et q'une retenue est censé être une punition, pas des vacances, je vous laisse continuer. »

«Merci professeur. » Dit-elle plutôt soulagée avant de retourner son attention sur le parchemin en face d'elle.

« Attendez une minute. Il ne faut pas laisser croire que n'importe qui a corrigé les textes. Donnez-moi votre main. »Elle hésita. « J'ai dit: « Donnez-moi votre main. » Je ne vais pas vous tuer aujourd'hui. »A contrecoeur elle mis sa main droite sur le bureau en face de lui. Il toucha sa main avec sa baguette et dit: "Meus" avant de faire la même chose pour le texte qu'elle avait déjà corrigé. Hermione vit son écriture s'était changé en celle de son professeur.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle avait terminé la potion, et rempli les petits flacons pour l'infirmerie avec le liquide. Quand elle eut finit, une fois de plus, elle s'assit en face de son professeur, et comme il ne fit pas d'objections, elle a repris la plume de nouveau.

Un peu plus tard Snape de confiance de chercher lui-même pour une courte pé en était à la même ligne depuis un certain temps maintenant, incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Chaque fois où il reprenait son souffle il sentait son parfum et il en est très troublé. Elle se pencha sur le parchemin en pleine concentration, une petite ride sur son front. Il regarde ses mains et ses doigts minces, qui tenaient la plume doucement. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, son imagination lui fit sentir sa main caressant sa joue et il ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête fermement et de retourner aux essais.

À onze heures Snape réalisa enfin quelle heure il était et le dit à Hermione. Pas tout à fait sûr de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, il se dirigea vers la porte et dit: "J'ai peur de ne pas avoir réalisé combien de temps vous êtes rester ici. Vous êtes libre de partir » Après une courte pause, il ajouta: « et je suppose que votre travail aurait pu être bien pire ».

Presque surprise Hermione commencé à monter les escaliers. Il avait était près de lui donner des excuses et plus que cela, il avait était près de lui faire compliment sur son travail ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal. Eh bien, elle estima que l'atmosphère avait changé un peu entre eux au cours de la semaine, si ce n'est que quand ils étaient seuls en retenu mais elle est était véritablement surprise de son commentaire. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son esprit de lui montrer des flashs de ce qui s'était dérouler pendant la semaine.

* * *

** Veuillez prendre en compte qu'il y certains sorts et potion que je n'arrive pas à traduire.**


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimers:** Je ne suis pas propriétaire de quoi que ce soit les livres de Harry Potter et je suis sûr de ne pas faire de l'argent de cette histoire. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette superbe histoire.

**Résumé:** On dit souvent que «les esprits brillants pensent pareil », mais écoutent-ils leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi tenaces que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger?

* * *

**Les esprits brillants pensent pareil.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre - Un samedi Inattendu.**

Elle ferait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de retenue, et plus de Snape jusqu'à lundi quand il irait en potions. '«Cela me fait bizarre." Pensa-t-elle, parce qu'elle avait effectivement pris l'habitude de passer ses soirées dans les donjons et avait bien aimé le temps qu'elle avait passé avec le Maître des Potions. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner le matin et passa le reste de la journée à célébrer la fin de la semaine, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais Hermione était Hermione et au bout d'une heure et elle trouva que c'était plus que suffisant pour elle de parler de Quidditch. Ses trois meilleurs amis étaient tous dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et si elle appréciait les regarder jouer pendant les match, elle ne pouvait pas se continuer une discussion sur ce sujet pendant longtemps, elle s'excusa et alla à la bibliothèque pour y finir ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avant en raison de sa soirée dans les donjons.

Quand Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, elle salua Madame Pince et se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque contenant des livres sur la botanique et les ingrédients de potion. Elle recueilli tous les livres qui semblait parler des ingrédients utiliser dans la potion de glue permanente car suite à l'explosion, Snape leur avait donné un essaie de deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le sujet. Avec une grande pile de livres Hermione s'assit finalement à une table et ses yeux fixés sur le texte dans les livres en face d'elle, elle commença à écrire.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait écrit un rouleau, et elle a senti le besoin de sortir de son travail. Avec un soupir, elle réalisa que tout le parchemin a été rempli avec l'écriture de Snape. « Oh, Merlin, pensa-t-elle, «il a oublié de lever le sort hier! » Elle savait que seul celui qui avait prononcé ce sort pouvait l'enlever, et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un devoir de métamorphose en plus du devoir de potions et il serait difficile d'expliquer au professeur McGonagall pourquoi il semblait que ce soit le professeur Rogue qui ait écrit. « Il y a une seule chose à faire. » Décida-t-elle, «Je dois aller à la donjons et de lui demander de lever le sort. »

Elle reposa les livres, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la classe de potions. When Quand elle frappa à la porte et une voix irritée lui dit d'entrer et de redoutant la rencontre, c'est ce qu'elle a fit.

« Miss Granger, déjà de retour ? Quelle est la raison de votre retour si rapide? Je doute que ma présence vous manquait tant que vous n'avez pas pu attendre jusqu'à lundi pour en profiter. »Sa voix était toujours irrité, mais elle avait changé pour un ton plus douceureux. Snape remua le chaudron. Les bocaux les ingrédients étaient répartis autour de lui et Hermione, il donna l'impression que la potion serait mieux avec plus d'une paire de mains pour la réaliser.

«Je travaillais sur un essai à la bibliothèque quand la moitié a été terminé, je l'ai relu et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais utilisé votre écriture. Je vais devoir réécrire mon texte, mais je ne peux pas le faire jusqu'à ce que vous ayez levé le sort, professeur. Pensez-vous que vous pouvez me consacrer un moment pour arranger cela, s'il vous plaît? »Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir elle n'avait pas de cours avec avant lundi et après le cours de métamorphose, en cas de refus que ferait-elle.

« Comprenez vous le sens _d'être bref?_ En cours« Pouvez-vous lever le sort d'hier, s'il vous plaît?" Aurait été suffisant, et cela serait déjà fait maintenant. Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, je peux difficilement quitter la potion alors donnez-moi votre main et nous allons en finir. « Elle mit sa main sur le bureau en face de lui et il lança le contre sort touchant sa main avec sa baguette. Puis il recommença à remuer frénétiquement le chaudron et avant qu'Hermione eut réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui dit de commencer à écraser le contenu d'un des mortier.

A neuf heures du soir, la potion était faite, tout était mit en ordre et Hermione s'assit sur une chaise avec un petit soupir.« Oh Merlin, les livres! Je ne les ai jamais pris hors de la bibliothèque et elle est maintenant fermée. Mon essaie de potions! Je ne l'ai pas réécrit et je ne l'ai même pas achevé, et je n'ai pas encore commencé mon devoir de métamorphose. Et je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, j'étais en retenue et maintenant, je ne serai jamais en mesure de le terminer avant lundi.» Elle a pris une bouffée d'air et allait continuer, mais Snape intervint.

« Calmez-vous, Miss! Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment être brève. » Sa voix était irrité, mais quand elle vit ses yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle ne parlait pas méchamment mais plutôt d'un air compréhensif. « Donnez-moi vos potions essai ... »

« Je ne peux pas ce n'est que la moitié qui est terminé et ... Oh, Merlin, je ne vais pas pouvoir le terminer avant lundi! »

« Je crois que vous me l'avez déjà dit. Maintenant, donne-le moi. » Il ne laisse aucune place à toute protestation et Hermione se retrouva tenant son sac, à lui donner. Il lu et avec sa baguette il marmonna le même sort qu'il avait utilisé pour dans la matinée pour sa main. Les lettres changèrent pour redevenir son écriture et il lui redonna avant de parler à nouveau. « Venez avec moi, Miss Granger. » Dit-il, et elle le suivit à la bibliothèque où il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de la porte et murmura un mot de passe si faible qu'elle n'eut aucune chance de l'entendre.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner le mot de passe, car avec tout les livres de Poudlard vous risquez de ne plus jamais dormir. » Dit-il sarcastiquement avant d'entrer à 'intérieur. «Eh bien, Miss Granger, de quelles livres avez-vous besoin? » Elle se dirigea vers les étagères où elle avait été plus tôt dans la journée et recueillit un grand tas de livres, mais pas aussi grand qu'avait était celui de la matinée. Elle alla ensuite dans la section de Métamorphose et en fit de même.

"« Oh, j'aurait du les prendre dans la matinée, seulement je n'ai pas réalisé que je ne serai pas bientôt de retour. Quelqu'un a pris les livres les plus important sur ces sujets. » Hermione sentit de nouveau la panique l'envahir de nouveau. Snape jeta un sort planant sur la pile, signa un papier qui permit à Hermione de prendre les livres de la bibliothèque et lui a dit de venir une fois de plus avec lui.

Cachant avec peine sa surprise, Hermione le suivit pensant aller jusqu'aux donjons prenant une direction qu'elle n'avait jamais pris auparavant. Rogue s'arrêta devant un mur sur le chemin, elle réalisa que Harry et Ron l'avait décrit comme la salle commune de Serpentard. Il chuchota une fois de plus un mot de passe et Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce sombre. He said lumos and she gasped. Il dit Lumos et elle souffla. La chambre était assez grande et chaque murs étaient recouvert d'étagère acajou remplies de livres reliés en cuir. Dans un coin il y avait une grande cheminée de pierre en face deux grand fauteuils marron en cuir. Le sol en pierre était essentiellement couvert par un tapis vert, dont la nuance Hermione, avec un sourire, que seul un vert serpentard pourrait qualifier. Au milieu de la salle il y avait une table recouverte d'acajou avec des piles de livres, de parchemin, une série d'essais et de l'argent. Autour de la table quatre chaises, toutes, sauf une, avec des livres sur elles. Lajeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait être dans les appartement privées de l'un de ces professeur, plus précisément dans ce qui devait être sa bibliothèque. Elle regarda la salle avec admiration, les volumes que Snape avaient collectés s'étendaient sur différents rayons. Elle caressa de ces doigts le dos des livres et en lu les titres. Elle se perdit dans les livres et n'en sortit pas jusqu'à ce que Snape vienne poser sa main sur son épaule, appelant son nom.

"« Miss Granger, je crois que ce sont les livres dont vous avez besoin. » Comme une réponse face à son questionnement il ajouta: « Oui, des livres de métamorphose. Vous ne pensiez pas que je lisais des livres sur ce sujet? »

« Non, bien sûr, professeur. Vous avez une bibliothèque extraordinaire. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit où je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. »Elle rougit violemment quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et à qui, mais son cœur avait parlé à la place de son esprit à la vu des livres.

« Alors,ainsi soit-il » Répondit-il sarcastiquement. «J'ai lu ce que vous avez écrit à ce jour dans votre essai et vous ne serez pas en mesure de trouver quelque chose de plus utile dans ces livres. Vous devriez cependant, très certainement être en mesure de combler un autre manque, puisque vous n'avez pas la capacité d'être bref, comme je vous l'ai dit que trop de fois. Je voudrais néanmoins que vous utilisiez votre deuxième parchemins pour y marquer les informations qui ont de _l'importance._ Si vous désirez vous joindre à moi, j'ai des livres ici qui pourraient être d'un grand intérêt pour vous. »Elle le suivit dans la salle et il commença à recueillir d'épais volumes, sur lesquels il lança un charmes de vol stationnair. «Vous savez comment vous comporter avec les livres et je pense que je n'ai pas à vous dire que ces livres ne sont en aucun cas autorisés à être encore examiné par un autre étudiant. Est-ce que c'est assez clair, Miss Granger? »

Je vais être extrêmement prudente. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante. Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier? Oh, je ne peux pas attendre pour en commencer à nouveau. »Puis elle ajouta un peu plus tard « Et je vous remercie de me laisser vous aider à préparer le baume réparateur à base de Mandragore. Je sais que ce n'est pas sur le programme et que les étudiants ne sont pas censés être capables de le faire, mais elle est très intéressante et très instructive. Je vous remercie. »

Quand elle quitta la salle avec des yeux étincelants, Snape dit tranquillement « Et merci à vous, Miss Granger. Jamais je n'ai connu une étudiante capable de s'émerveiller à la perspective de lire des livres et faire des potions.

Dimanche Hermione se trouvait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, comme la bibliothèque été fermé le dernier jour de la semaine, à travailler sur ses devoirs. Elle avait lu toute la nuit et trouvait les plus fascinantes des informations et elle a trouvé très difficile de ne pas dépasser les limites, même si elle savait que ni les professeurs McGonagall, ni Snape apprécierait si elle ne suivait pas les instructions.

«Viens, Hermione. Tu as travaillé sur les devoirs toute la journée d'hier. Viens jouer à la bataille explosive avec nous. » Plaida Harry, mais en vain. Quand Hermione fini ses devoirs, elle s'installa sur le fauteil et reprit la lecture d'un des livres de Snape. She Elle resta comme ça toute la journée, ne le laissant que pour le déjeuner et le dîner et même à ces moments-là ses amis durent la forcer à parler. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de poursuivre sa lecture à table pendant le repas, c'est qu'elle craignait que l'un de ses camarades de maison renverse quelque chose sur le livre.

Elle continua la lecture toute la nuit, jusqu'à qu'elle se soit endormie à trois heures du matin. Elle se réveilla à six heures, alla prendre une douche, puis prendre le petit déjeuner et est descendit finalement aux cachots. Elle s'assit en dehors de la classe où elle était censée avoir Potions une heure et demie plus tard et continua la lecture.

C'est là que Snape la trouva une demi-heure plus tard. '«Eh bien, Miss Granger vous êtes certainement à la hauteur de votre ré semble que la lecture, elle est était constante depuis samedi soir. »Il entra silencieusement dans la classe la laissant là. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle était encore assise à la même place, dans la même position, seulement elle lisait un autre livre.

Après la leçon, Hermione dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle les rejoindrai très vite, mais qu'elle avait besoin de discuter de son essai avec le professeur. Les garçons, trop heureux de ne pas devoir rester avec le «monstre des cachots » plus que nécessaire se dirigèrent vers la grande salle comme ils avaient une heure de pause alors qu'Hermione avait Arithmancie.

«Professeur Snape, j'ai vos livres. Merci beaucoup de me les avoir prêté. Ils étaient vraiment intéressants et j'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à les lire. "Dit-elle alors qu'elle les posait sur son bureau en face de lui.

«Je suppose qu'ils sont dans le même état que lorsque vous les avez pris dans ma bibliothèque. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais plus comme une menace et Hermione acquiesça. Toutefois, elle resta en face du Maître des potions. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, Miss Granger? »

« Eh bien Monsieur, Il y en a encore trois que la bibliothèque ne possède pas et que vous avez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire. »

«Je suis sûr que j'ai assez de livres à lire pour ne pas en manquer. Vous pouvez les conserver jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé, mais les mêmes règles s'appliquent et ne pensez pas que je suis en train de faire de ça par gentillesse. Il s'agit simplement que vous restiez la Gryffondor je-sais-tout. »

« Merci, professeur. Je ne peux pas décrire combien je vous suis reconnaissante et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous en remercier. »

«Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer par la sortie de ma classe, car il y à une autre classe qui attend dehors. »

* * *


	5. Chapitre V

**Disclaimers**: Je ne suis pas propriétaire de quoi que ce soit, le contexte originel appartient à notre chère J.K Rowlings et ici, l'histoire appartient à Calliope - Muse of epic poetry, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Résumé:** On dit souvent que «les esprits brillants pensent pareils", mais écoutent-ils leur cœur - surtout quand les esprits sont aussi tenaces que ceux de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger?

**Note de la traductrice:** Encore merci a Calliope – Muse of epic poetry, qui me permet de traduire sa fantastique histoire.

* * *

**"Les esprits brillants pensent pareils."**

**Chapitre cinq - Les conséquences d'une date **

Quelques jours plus tard Hermione fut arrêté par un garçon après le cour de Runes Anciennes. Elle savait qu'il était de Serdaigle, que son nom était Eric Straw et qu'il était l'un des plus brillants de sa maison, cependant sa demande l'étonna beaucoup.

"Veux-tu sortir avec moi samedi, Hermione?" Demanda-t-il, assez nerveusement. Comme elle ne voyait aucune raison pour ne pas sortir avec le garçon qui était le plus susceptible à Poudlard de partager ses intérêts, elle accepta son invitation et il lui dit d'être au bar des Trois Balais et de porter de beaux vêtements moldus.

Samedi soir, Hermione s'habilla avec le plus grand soin. Elle portait une jupe, asymétrique moka noir qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets et une chemise noire, qui était replié au niveau du col et des poignets. Elle attacha ses cheveux bruns à l'arrière de sa tête avec deux paquets d'épingles à cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, elle marcha à travers l'école, puis à Près-au-lard. Elle se demandait où ils pourraient aller. Elle savait qu'en septième ans ils étaient autorisés à aller vers d'autres lieux si un professeur avait été auparavant prévenu, mais elle n'avait jamais fait cela. Les rares fois où elle avait eu un rendez-vous et cela avait consisté à boire une bieraubeurre aux trois balais et une visite au magasin de Quidditch.

Hermione remarqua avec colère que Eric avait dix minutes de retard. Quand enfin il arriva, ils transplanèrent dans une ville voisine Moldu.

«Je pensais que nous pourrions aller au cinéma et puis manger quelque chose, qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda-t-il sortant du chemin où ils étaient apparut. Au cinéma, Eric acheta des billets pour _Anaconda_ et la seule chose qui maintenue Hermione de ne pas sortir de là fut qu'elle avait envie d'aller au restaurant, il l'avait promis. Enfin la fin du film arriva et ils partirent.

"McDonald's! Es-tu fou? Ramene-moi immédiatement! Comment oses-tu? "Hermione en avait assez. Elle avait marché une demi-heure à pied jusqu'au « restaurant » et malgrès tout ce qu'elle avait essayé, il n'avait parlé de rien d'autre que de Quidditch. Ils transplanèrent aux portes de Poudlard et dès qu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château, Hermione continua.

"Et le film que tu as choisit! Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il n'y avait absolument aucune intrigue et certainement pas de profondeur. Ceux qui l'ont écrit doivent être complètement sans cervelle - comme celui qui l'a choisit! Et ta conversation! Ne t'ai t-il pas venu à l'esprit que je suis sorti avec un Serdaigle dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à supporter une conversation sur le Quidditch mais plutôt à avoir un dialogue constructif et intellectuel? Et comment as-tu pu m'amener à McDonald's et attendre de _moi_ que je paye? Et tu n'es même pas arrivé à l'heure!"Hermione était furieuse et n'écouta même pas les faibles explications et les piètres excuses qu'Eric essaya de placer pendant tout le temps où elle parla.

Rogue entendit «l'échange» des mots à mi-chemin dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le couple avec un petit sourire narquois. «Quelqu'un a pris une mauvaise décision ce soir et elle paye réellement. Pensa-t-il, plutôt amusé.

"Miss Granger, M. Straw. Que pensez-vous être en train de faire? Êtes-vous obliger de perturber toute l'école? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle. » Ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui et un froncement de sourcils sur son visage, il s'approcha des deux étudiants.

«Mais, je n'ai rien fais, professeur." Dit Eric, en essayant de mettre tout le blâme sur Hermione.

«Ecoutez Miss Granger, cela me semble être la réalité, même si je ne partage pas souvent son avis. Comme je le disais, dix points seront pris à Serdaigle et je vous suggère de nous laisser immédiatement, M. Straw, à moins que vous désiriez vous joindre à Miss Granger dans l'explication de cette petite scène. "Eric disparut tout de suite, sans même un coup d'oeil en direction d'Hermione .

"Miss Granger, vous ne pensez pas que vous trouverez pas un garçon qui peut garder une conversation intellectuelle?" Hermione savait qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'elle n'aurait pas la chance de s'expliquer. «Cela prend des années à accomplir et la plupart ne réussissent jamais. Si vous vous attendiez à une conversation sur autre chose que le Quidditch je vais vous donner des retenue pour le reste de l'année, comme cela nous n'aurons plus le droit à ce genre de petites scènes inacceptables. "La voix du maître des Potions était sévère, mais l'air renfrogné avait disparu. "Cependant, je pense que vous avez compris la leçon et donc vous n'aurez de retenue que le lundi et mardi. Mais je vous préviens, plus de ce comportement sinon vous aurez droit à des retenues chaque soir pendant le reste de votre septième année. »Il se retourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais il fit demi tour avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

«Je sais que vous m'avez déjà rendu deux de mes livres, mais en avez-vous aussi, par hasard, fini avec le troisième, Miss Granger?

«Oui, Monsieur." Répondit-elle sincèrement, mais plutôt surprise par le changement que la conversation avait prise.

«Alors, je vous suggère d'aller le chercher et le ramener immédiatement. Je vous attends dans ma bibliothèque dans les dix minutes. Lorsque j'ai regardé dans le premier livre que vous avez rendu j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas là quand vous en l'avez emprunté et je tiens à _discuter_ de ceci avec vous. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas toute la soirée. "A ces mots, il se dirigea vers les cachots, son cerveau travaillant acharnement. «Pourquoi est-il si plaisant d'apprendre que Hermione Granger a eu une mauvaise nuit, avec ce garçon?" Pensa-t-il. Et qu'est ce qui l'avait réellement empêché de prendre la cinquantaine de point qu'elle méritait de perdre "À son grand déplaisir une pensée, qu'il a essaya de faire disparaître lui dit qu'il était content qu'elle n'eut pas apprécié la compagnie du Serdaigle , il se sentait désolé pour elle d'être déçu. Non Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus craint qui ai jamais enseigné à Poudlard ne se sentait désolé pour personne, surtout pas pour une agacante Gryffondor, je-sais-tout qui dans son esprit de fille, avait été assez stupide pour croire que ce garçon serait même de loin, assez stimulant pour lui parler.

Hermione, d'autre part fut tellement terrifiée qu'elle courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce livre? Elle était toujours prudente avec eux, elle les aimait, et elle n'avait jamais touché un livre. Surtout, elle ne se rappelait de n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu détruire le livre de Rogue. Mais, effrayée comme elle était, elle se hâta de le ramener à la bibliothèque de son propriétaire.

Exactement dix minutes plus tard Hermione avait passé son manteau et avait récupéré le livres. Elle frappa à la porte de Rogue. La porte s'ouvrit et avec le livre dans ses bras, elle entra. Elle le remis à l'enseignant , le remercia et ensuite se prépara mentalement pour le pire. "Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger." Et à sa grande surprise, il lui fit signe vers les fauteuils devant la cheminée. La raison, cependant, etait devenu clair pour elle quand elle se rendit compte que le livre qu'elle avait remis plus tôt cette semaine réside dans l'étagère à côté d'où Rogue se tenait debout. Elle lui obéit, il prit le livre et s'assit aussi.

"C'est ce que j'ai découvert lorsque j'ai ouvert mon livre et comme ce n'est pas de moi, je voudrais une explication car je ne me rappel pas vous avoir demandé de m'écrire des questions dessus pour moi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles sottises. "Ses yeux noirs brillaient, mais son visage était impossible à lire.

Soulagé, parce qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas détruit le livre, Hermione commença à s'expliquer. "Non, monsieur. Les questions n'étaient pas pour vous. Voyez vous, quand j'ai lu le livre, ces idées, les théories et les questions ont surgi dans mon esprit et je les ai notés pour que je puisse aller à la bibliothèque plus tard les étudier plus attentivement. J'ai fait la même chose avec les autres livres, seulement, quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque, je ne trouvais pas les questions posées pour ce livre, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quiconque les lises. Je ne l'ai fait que pour mon propre intérêt. Je suis désolé de les avoir laissés dans le livre. "

"Vous ne serez pas en mesure d'étudier ces questions plus profondément en vous rendant à la bibliothèque, Miss Granger. Il y a des questions qui n'ont pas encore été étudié et pour répondre à vos questions vous aurez besoin de livres très spécialisés.

«J'imagine que je ne trouverais pas cette littérature à Fleury & Bott." Dit Hermione tristement.

«Non surement pas. Cependant, je suis en possession de ces livres "avec un regard rapide sur son visage avide il poursuivit," et même si je suis assez réticent, je vous permettrai de les emprunter - à nouveau- de sorte que je n'aurai pas à supporter votre tirade interminable de questions pendant la classe. "Rogue se leva et se mit à collectionner des livres. Quand il eut pris une dizaine de livres il lui dit de se rasseoir.

"Même si je suis convaincu que vous allez lire tous les livres à pages à pages, c'est ce que je vous recommande de lire." Il montra ses différents chapitres et passages et sans qu'aucun d'eux s'en rende compte, ils commencèrent à discuter des textes, de théories et réflexions, puis, après environ une heure, certaines des idées qu'ils avaient inventés pendant qu'ils parlaient.

Deux heures plus tard, quand une courte pause apparut dans la discussion, Hermione changea brusquement de sujet. «Cette soirée, ne s'est pas vraiment déroulée comme je m'y attendais, même si je ne peux pas dire que c'était pour le pire." Puis elle ajouta après coup: «Vous ne croiriez pas le comportement d'Eric Straw."

«Par pure curiosité, Miss Granger, quel est ce film sans une quelconque intrigue ou de la profondeur que vous avez vu?" Il parlait sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait

"Vous êtes familier avec les films, professeur? Eh bien, nous avons vu _Anaconda_, Le pire imaginable des film, vous avez probablement entendu nos _Discussions_, Il s'est comporté comme un enfant. J'attendais vraiment mieux d'un Serdaigle. "

"Je lis quelques nouvelles moldus et bien que certains films pourraient être digne d'un peu d'intérêt sur un plan strictement culturel, je ne pense pas que ce film soit admissible dans ce groupe. Et à en juger par les descriptions que vous en avez fait plus tôt ce soir, le film devait être vraiment mauvais. Il semblerait que j'ai eu raison de supposer que M. Straw n'ai rien fait correctement. "Que faisait-il, à parler de son rendez-vous avec Miss Granger

«Eh bien, au moins, il m'a payé le billet de cinéma, même si elle exigeait que je paie pour la _dîner_ en retour. "Dit Hermione et à leur grande surprise, ils rirent tous les deux et furent surpris par cette évolution.

"Oh, mais il est vivant. La lionne de Gryffondor à un sacré caractère. "

"Contrairement à un serpent de Serpentard vous voulez dire?" Hermione ne pouvait pas croire combien elle était audacieuse, mais cela était bizarrement amusant.

"Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Miss Granger. Jamais je n'ai entendu parler de Serpentard avec un tempérament de Poufsouffle, d'autre part c'est une histoire complètement différente. "Encore une fois ils rirent et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle trouve son humour caustique de son professeur plutôt attrayant et elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai , la soirée s'était terminé beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, avant même qu'elle ne connaisse le comportement d'Eric.

A minuit, tout deux étaient assis en silence, avec des livres différents dans leurs mains lorsque Rogue leva les yeux. Son regard se posa sur Hermione et à sa grande surprise il remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de lire et s'était endormi. "Pas étonnant. Pensait-il quand il sut l'heure qu'il était. Personne ne s'était jamais senti assez à l'aise pour s'endormir en sa présence. Cela avait été une soirée très stimulante.

«Miss Granger." Appella-t-il avec sa meilleure voix d'enseignant. Cela ne fonctionna pas et après l'appel de son nom de nouveau, il se leva et la secoua légèrement. "Miss Granger, réveillez-vous. Il est minuit. "Mais elle ne bougea pas. La tenant contre lui il remarqua à quel point ses cheveux bouclés étaient doux. Pendant un moment ils étaient horrible mais les cheveux touffus était maintenant en forme de boucles parfaites. Il lui caressa doucement le bras et dit, "Miss Granger. Hermione? Je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais, vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans un fauteuil. Vous devez retourner à votre chambre. "Cette fois, il réussi et elle ouvrit les yeux. Au début, elle ne fit rien. Il a gardé sa main sur son bras et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Puis tous deux rendirent compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et il l'a lacha, elle se leva et récupéra les livres qu'elle devait emprunter.

«Je vous attends pour votre retenue, à cinq heures lundi et ne soyez pas en retard." Déclara Rogue dans une tentative pour se rattraper. Il devait vraiment la raccompagner si elle ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, et au contraire, il déclara: "Si jamais Rusard vous interroge, dites-lui que vous avez été frotter des chaudrons. S'il le demande, je lui confirmerais. "

«Oui, professeur. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour me prêter vos livres et pour ce soir. Au moins _J'ai_ trouvé le débat à la fois stimulant et intéressant et j'ai beaucoup appris. "dit-elle avec sincérité.

Quand Hermione revint à la tour de Gryffondor, elle sentait son bras chauffer où il l'avait touché et quand elle pensa au sujet de leur conversation, elle se sentait bruler de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était certainement pas aussi désagréable que le pensaient tout le monde.

Quand Hermione l'eut quitté, Rogue alla se coucher, mais il lui fut très difficile de s'endormir. Des idées naquient lors de la discussion tourbillonnaient dans son esprit puis elles se mélangèrent avec son souvenir de la jeune femme endormie et son rire. A cinq heures, il réussi enfin à s'endormir.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur: **Je ne sais pas si oui ou non _Anaconda_ a été montré dans les cinémas au cours de la septième année du trio (je ne sais vraiment pas en quelle année se déroule cette histoire), mais je suis d'avis que c'est un film horrible, tout à fait dans la même ligue que les films de Rambo. J'espère que personne ne sera trop profondément offensé, après tout, chacun a le droit d'avoir son propre opinion, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi.

Je tiens également à souligner que je n'ai absolument rien contre McDonald's, mais je ne pense pas que c'est un très bon endroit pour un rendez-vous

* * *

* * *


End file.
